Sometimes
by iszatright
Summary: JxHQ: He hated how soft her hands were. M for sexual references.


_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or DC comics, never will..._

_A/N: This is just a random short story that I managed to write and actually complete. There's not much of a plot to it though. And I'm sure that the last line has been used at some point somewhere, but I felt that it was the only line that could fit. So yeah. Oh well.  
><em>

.

.

.

It annoyed him how soft her hands were. The way her fingers moved across his skin in gentle, careful touches. Yes, sometimes he let her touch him and while often it was for only one reason - the one that had them tangled together in the sheets and usually left her with a black eye and moaning - sometimes he let her touch him for other reasons, such as now as he dozed on his bed.

"You were real handsome tonight, Puddin'." Often she complimented him in these situations and rarely did she not - only when he told her to be quiet. Not that that happened too often, however, as his ego did so enjoy the attention. He murmured something back in response - nothing coherent, but just to acknowledge that he was, for once, listening to what she had to say. Still, he kept his eyes closed as her fingers slowly swept across his skin, enjoying the feel of it on his lower stomach.

It irked him to feel it in all reality. To know how alien such an unfamiliar touch was - to feel the complete opposite of his usual rough and bloody lifestyle. He hated to admit the oddly pleasant feeling it gave him. So he didn't and just laid back instead, enjoying it as her fingers continued to move beneath his shirt.

And sometimes she was bold and tried to unbutton his shirt and - while usually that led to him shoving her off and kicking her out - tonight he didn't seem to care, ignoring her instead as her fingers worked to unfasten it. A smile played at his lips as he thought about the way she'd no doubt light up at the sight of his bare chest.

And she did, not that he saw it with closed eyes, but she did - savoring the entire picture of him, loving how unbelievably perfect he was. He continued to ignore her touching as her hand slid along his newly bare skin. He made sure to rarely acknowledge that he enjoyed the feeling - it simply got her too excited.

"You were also real clever tonight, Puddin'." She hummed and finally a grin stretched across his face, basking in her forever lasting attention and thinking about how true all of her compliments seemed to be. He ignored the kiss she planted on his newly bare skin.

Her hand trailed towards his waistline and he let his eyes open half-lidded, watching her. He knew that now was the time to throw her out, to shove her off, but another one of those soft, gentle hands found what it was searching for beneath his pants and suddenly the idea seemed unnecessary. He closed his eyes again instead.

Then she stroked him - made his body throb and twitch in ways he'd never admit to - and vaguely he began to justify the entire situation to himself. Yes - it was best to let her indulge sometimes if he wanted to keep her at such an obsessive, infatuated state. Another kiss touched his skin and he ignored it, letting her continue to play with his body freely.

He felt himself grow hard. She giggled and kissed him again, clearly delighted now at her allowed advances - at the way she could touch him without fear of being hit - and she continued to stroke and play with him, to use those annoyingly soft and delicate touches.

"It got hard, Mistah J." She mused and again he knew that he should shove her off and kick her out, that her voice was showing just a bit too much pride. Instead he murmured something again, acknowledging that he knew. Best to let her indulge sometimes. Had to keep her close, after all.

Her hand slipped back up his waistline and she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and letting his excitement brush her pajama covered thighs as she leaned over, giddily kissing along his neck. His awareness heightened now as she did so, his upper half wanting to sleep but his lower throbbing to have an urge fulfilled. He slipped a hand through her hair and yanked, ripping at her scalp as he pulled her back to the bed, moving on top of her.

She only squealed in response, obviously excited as he told her something about bad little girls being punished. His hands slipped beneath her pajama bottoms and pulled.

Best to let her indulge sometimes.


End file.
